A Gravity Falls Christmas
by Madster123
Summary: I'm in a Christmas mood for some odd reason so I thought of making a Gravity Falls Christmas fic. There still twelve and it's during their Christmas break. Some parts are supposed to rhyme and some are not. There's Pinecest, so don't like, don't read. Sorry if anyone's OOC. Rated 'T' for Pinecest. there's no cursing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Summary: I'm in a Christmas mood for some odd reason so I thought of making a Gravity Falls Christmas fic. There still twelve and it's during their Christmas break. Some parts are supposed to rhyme and some are not. There's Pinecest, so don't like, don't read. Sorry if anyone's OOC.**

* * *

Are story starts out in Gravity Falls, Oregon at the Mystery Shack. Now with the S gone it looks like Mystery Hack. We see the pines twins working, waiting for Christmas eagerly. It was Christmas Eve and everyone in Gravity Falls, the tall and the small, were putting up Christmas decorations. Back with the twins, Dipper and Mabel were talking about Christmas. "So then I talked to Wendy, right?" Dipper said to Mabel. "And I saw we were standing under a mistletoe, so I said, 'hey, Wendy look a mistletoe.' And then she kissed me, isn't that great?" Dipper looked at Mabel.

"You got your first kiss, oh my god. Now if only I could find a boy to kiss me." Mabel sighed, hoping for her dream boy to walk through the door.

"Don't worry Mabel, you'll find someone soon." Dipper said to comfort her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if my dream guy walked through that door right now." Mabel said. Then through the door a guy walked in, Gideon. "Gross, Why?!"

"Why Mabel how are you today? Nice to see you again." Gideon said.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper asked as he tried to protect his sister

"What do you think, boy?" Gideon asked in return.

"She's never gonna date you man." Dipper said.

"Not now, but mark my words, she'll date me and you will be helpless to stop it. This time of year is full of miracles. You'll see." Gideon said then left.

"Okay, then. Dipper I hope you know that no matter what I'll never ever date him." Mabel said.

"Don't worry Mabel, he's just a kid. What can he do? Just as long as we don't bicker he can't do anything." Dipper smiled at Mabel. She smiled back.

Mabel's POV

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Dipper read from the book. It was one of our traditions to read the night before Christmas on Christmas Eve. "The stockings were hung by the Chimney with care in hopes that St. Nickolas soon will be there." he continued.

"Dipper?" I asked.

"Yes, Mabel?" Dipper said, marking the page and looking at me from his bed.

"Do you still believe in Santa?" I asked.

"Of course, with everything we've been through this summer, I'd be surprised if he's not real." Dipper answered. "Why? Don't you?"

"No, no, I still believe, but what if Gideon's right? What if a miracle happens and I fall for him or something?"

"Don't worry Mabel, if that happens I'll try and get along with him."

"Why does he hate you anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think he thought I made you not like him. I don't know why he thought I came between you guys. I mean it's not like he thought I was jealous, he knows were related." Dipper answered.

"Yeah, you're right. Continue." I said as he read more. He finished the book and we knew it was time to sleep. I fell asleep, real quick.

The next day…

I woke up with a fright, thinking it was the middle of the night. I looked around, but something didn't seem quite right. This wasn't my bed, and I didn't see Dipper. The time said 9 a.m. "Your awake." A voice I've heard of before, but couldn't remember the name said.

"Who are you, were am I and what did you do with Dipper?" I asked.

"Why Mabel, I didn't hurt your brother, yet." The figure step into the light

"Gideon." I gasped.

"Who were you expecting, Santa?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, Santa would never kidnap anyone." I replied equally sarcastic.

"Whatever, I'll give you a trade, either I hurt Dipper and make you watch-I know how you _feel _about him." He said adding emphasis on feel. I looked at him shocked. "Or you can agree to be my queen."

"H-how do you know how I feel about him?" I asked when I regained my voice.

"Like you don't know, I can read minds." He said. "So what's it gonna be? Dipper or me."

"I-I just wanna go home and open presents." I said, sadly.

"I'll let you leave when you answer my question." He hissed

"Dipper will be looking for me, he'll-he'll be here soon." I said trying to prove I'm tough.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked sinisterly.

"Y-yeah." I said, but knew Dipper would still be asleep.

"Which is it, it's not like Dipper likes you like that. If he knew he would be disgusted." He said.

"Who's gonna tell him?" I asked. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"Choose quickly or you'll see how disgusting it is to him." Gideon looked at me, waiting.

"Fine, Gideon," I can't believe I'm doing this, "will you be my boyfriend?"

"Why, Mabel of course I'll be…." Gideon didn't get to finish, when Dipper came.

"Mabel, there you are. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Dipper grabbed me protectively. I wanted to melt in his embrace, but I couldn't.

"Dipper, I hope you know she came her by herself and asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend." Gideon lied.

"I-is that true, Mabel?" He asked looking at me sadly. Almost as if he was jealous. No my mind was playing tricks on me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Gideon mouthing 'You don't want me to tell, do you?'

"Yes, it's true Dipper." I said feeling horrible about lying to him. He let go of me and I ran to Gideon.

"Well, okay I hope you'll be happy together." He said through his teeth. "Mabel, come home though. Don't you want to see what Santa got you?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said, all of a sudden excited.

"I'll come with you." Gideon said. _Oh right. I'm dating him now._

"Whatever." Dipper said angrily.

At the Mystery Shack….

We got back at the Mystery Shack, "When are you guys gonna get that S fixed, I keep thinking its Mystery Hack." Gideon asked.

"When Stan decides to fix it." Dipper said. He's been giving me the cold shoulder since he found out Gideon and I were dating. We walked inside and saw Stan. _Oh man, how's he gonna react? _"Hi Stan." Dipper said, happily as if nothing was out of place. _Oh sure, be nice to Gruncle Stan and mean to me. It's not like I have feelings, really, Dipper._

"Hey, what's Gideon doing here?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

"Gideon and I are dating again." I said, afraid of his reaction.

"Cool." Stan said. He didn't sound mad, he almost sounded glad. "So what do you kids normally do? Open up presents or eat?" Dipper and I looked at each other. I could've sworn I saw him smile. We knew we were gonna say it together, but the smile disappeared a millisecond later like I imagined it.

"Presents." We answered in unison; I screamed it excitedly while he said it like it was no big deal.

"Alright, go ahead and open up your presents." Stan said. Obviously he didn't know what else to do. We opened up our presents, one at a time. I let Dipper open one of his first and then I opened mine. This is how we open up our presents. _It's kinda our tradition._

Later….

All our presents were open and scattered all over the floor. Then we started playing with them more. Gruncle Stan took us to the Diner and we ate. Of course not a lot since he didn't have enough money. _Sometimes I think he's really cheap. _We got back home and I went to my room. Gideon came with me.

"Okay, Gideon. We need to talk." I said seriously.

"C'mon Mabel didn't you have any fun my marshmella?" he asked. _Ugh, I hate it when he gives me nicknames._

"Look, Gideon I know you like me and all, but I don't like you like that. You know that. I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not gonna date you and if you tell Dipper…." I was interrupted by Dipper.

"Tell me what?" He asked

"Oh hey Dipper. How are you?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"You lied to me?" Dipper asked, clearly hurt.

"Dipper you don't understand." I said.

"I understand perfectly, you didn't think that you'd hurt my feelings." Dipper said.

"Look, Dipper that's not it Gideon has something against me. Something that if anyone found out I wouldn't be safe." I answered honestly.

"Mabel, why couldn't you tell me that?" Dipper asked. "I thought we trusted each other. I guess I was wrong."

"Okay let me tell you." Gideon said. I couldn't let him say so I kissed him. I'm pretty sure Gideon was in shock, but there's no way today that Dipper would find out I love him more than I should.

"Mabel?" Gideon asked.

"Gideon, don't tell anyone my feelings." I whispered.

"What the heck is going on?" Dipper asked.

"Okay, Dipper. Here's the thing I love you." I said. I saw Gideon leaving. _Hopefully I'll never have to see him again._

"I love you too Mabel." Dipper said. "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"No, Dipper I love you more than I should. I love you more than a sister should." I answered. "Go ahead; tell me how I'm a terrible sister, how disgusted you are and how you never want to see me again." Tears started to run down my face. Hot tears.

"Mabel, I don't hate you." Dipper said, I looked at him.

"Really?" I said, but felt like he was lying.

"Really." He smiled; it seemed like he genially cared.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I love you too." He answered.

"What about Wendy?"

"Mabel, I tried to make myself believe I didn't love you more than a sister by forcing myself to love Wendy. I've always loved you, Mabel. I always will." He said. I smiled at him and leaned in. We kissed, it was so passionate and I melted into his embrace. I put my ear to his chest.

"You know this won't work out, right?" I asked.

"I know, but alone no one will ever know." He said and kissed me again.

And that was when they believed Christmas miracles could come true. Even though to some people the twins dating is cuckoo.

* * *

**R&R goodbye people.**


End file.
